Menikahlah denganku!
by REEfina
Summary: Badai besar, dan...mati lampu...suasana romantis, akhirnya muncul sejarah baru...hoohohoo! warning,,,geje..dll,,ff kedua saya,RnR please!o


**disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist-Hiromu Arakawa sensei**

**"Menikahlah denganku!"**

by : Synndrome Hawkeye

Awan mendung diluar sana tak seperti cerianya hatiku saat ini. Hujan deras bergelut dengan angin kencang, sungguh sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan hal apa, tak ada seseorang yang memaksaku untuk berbuat sesuatu atau apalah, tapi...walau dalam kesunyian yang terkurung badai ini, ada satu kegiatan yang paling aku sukai, yaitu melihatmu tertidur pulas. Wajahmu melukiskan tegasnya sikapmu, namun tetap cantik meski alis matamu lurus bagai penggaris. Aku tertawa, hahaha, maksudku dalam hatiku. Rambutmu panjang, seperti berlapis emas, berkilau jika matahari nakal menyentuhnya, berkilau walau tak sekalipun kau urai rambut indahmu didepanku, didepan mataku. Terpejam lembut, dan mulutmu sedikit terbuka, manis sekali. Walau aku berada jauh dari tempatmu dan terhalang oleh meja kerjaku, aku tetap dapat leluasa menikmati indahnya wajahmu, karena tak ada yang mengusikku, tak ada yang menggangguku, hanya suara petir yang bersahut-sahutan seakan berseru,"Mustang! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan! Kerja! Kerja!". Ahahaha, aku tertawa lagi, dan dalam hatiku lagi. Awan mendung diatas sana membutakanku, sampai saat aku sadari sakarang sudah tepat pukul lima sore. Dirimu belum juga terbangun, jadi aku harus menunggu. Keadaan juga semakin gelap, ditambah dengan mati listrik, wajar saja, badai kali ini sangat kencang. Aku berusaha mencari lilin dilaci mejaku. Ya, hanya 1 batang, apa ini cukup? Kurasa tidak. Aku mulai menjentikkan jariku dan menyalakan perapian disudut ruangan. Hangat. Sekali lagi aku menoleh, dirimu belum juga terbangun, ini semakin membuatku gemas. Dadaku mulai bergejolak. Wajahku...jadi panas. Ah! Apa sarung tanganku terbakar? Ah...bukan itu, bodoh sekali aku ini. Suasananya terlalu romantis, menurutku. Walau diluar sana seperti sedang terjadi peperangan, tapi...didalam sini...rasanya seperti surga, damai sekali, ditambah ada seorang bidadari cantik, rasanya aku tak ingin beranjak dari sini. Lilin yang meleleh mulai menetes perlahan, dan sekarang aku berada tepat dibalik meja, kali ini berbeda, meja ini berada tepat didepanmu. Aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku disofa, sesekali aku mengintip, bahkan memelototi dirimu yang ada diseberang sana, dan tak jauh dariku. Aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini, memandangimu sepuasnya. Gelap memang, setidaknya masih ada cahaya lilin yang sedikit menampakkan indahnya wajahmu. Aku melamun.

"...Kolonel, sekarang...jam berapa?", suara itu mengagetkanku.

"Ah? Kau sudah bangun ya! Ahahahaha! Kau ini kebo juga ya ternyata!" (^.^)

"Biar saja! Jawab aku, sekarang jam berapa, Kolonel?", bicaranya mulai tegas, seperti biasanya.

"Hng...sudah hampir jam enam, memang ada apa? Apa kau ada janji dengan seseorang?", selidikku.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tau, sudah berapa hari aku tertidur", katanya datar.

"Kau ini berlebihan! Bwahahahaha!" ( ^0^ )

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sangat tenang dan sunyi. Aku mulai bergelut dengan pikiranku, dan teringat tekadku yang baru saja aku serukan tadi malam, disaksikan pula oleh si kacang dan adiknya.

"_Kolonel sialan, kau akan pegang janjimu, bukan? Kalau kau mengingkarinya, kutenggelamkan kau!_", kira-kira begitulah ancamannya padaku. Aku jadi menyesal karena menceritakan semuanya pada si kacang satu itu. Tapi tidak apa, kalau aku menepatinya, dialah yang akan kutenggelamkan, di kolam penuh susu! Rasakan!

"Riza...", aku mengawalinya.

"Kenapa kau panggil aku begitu?", tanyanya, datar.

"Kenapa kau juga bertanya begitu? Kita kan...ituu...sudah tiga bulan...", aku terbata. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum,

"Oh, soal itu...kita masih berada dalam lingkungan kerja, seharusnya ini tak boleh...", katanya lembut, benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya!(^0^/)

"Ah, taapi...tapi kan jam kerja sudah usai!", rengekku manja.

"Tak ada kata usai dalam kamus militer"

"Ada kok!"

"Ya itu kan kamusmu saja"

"...hehe, aku tak bisa melawanmu, aku menyeraaah! \(^o^)/ Peluk aku doong!", aku merengek lagi.

"Apa sih? Kenapa manja begitu? Mentang-mentang cuma berdua...hahaha", dia tertawa lembut.

"Riza"

"Apa?"

"Aku nakal, lho?"

"Terserah"

"Kamu itu menantangku atau gimana sih?", aku mulai gemas lagi, tingkat tiga.

"Tidak"

"Kamu jangan cuek begitu dong, nanti ibuku kecewa!"

"Apa maksudmu?", tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Tidak...kok..."

"Yasudah..."

"GRRRRR~~~~RR! Riza, panggilah aku ROY! ER - O - YE!", aku berlutut tepat didepannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"ROY!"

"Astaga, jangan memaksaku terus..."

"ROY!"

"Iya! Iya...ROY! Puas kan?", dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Menikahlah denganku"

"Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku!", terlihat, raut wajahnya mulai kebingungan. Aku suka itu.

"..."

"Riza, dengarkan aku, aku tak akan mencium wanita yang belum aku nikahi"

"Apa itu sebuah sumpah?"

"Komitmen!"

"Gagah sekali gaya bicaramu...haaha"

"Menikahlah denganku!

"Mulai lagi..."

"AKU SERIUS! Kucium nih! Muuuuuu..."

"Bwahahahahah! (^.^) sudah! Hentikan, Roy...hahahaha"

"Jadi, kamu menerima lamaranku?"

"Aku gak bilang begitu...", tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, aku pastikan, itu adalah jawaban, "YA".

"YEAAAAHHH! AKU CINTA PADAMU, RIZA!", aku bersorak, dan melompat kegirangan.

"Ahahahahaha...kau ini lucu sekali sih, Roy..." (.^^)

"Lalu kita mau punya anak berapa? Satu? Dua? Ah! Tidak...tidak, empat? Empat saja ya!" (^0^/)

"Bicara apa sih...ahahahhaha..."(^/-)'a

Yeah, hari ini memang benar-benar hari yang pualing indah, dan aku, Roy Mustang, berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, Riza. Pernikahan ini pasti akan mengejutkan semua orang, terutama dia, si kuuuaacang! Hwakakakakkak! Habislah kau!

_Sementara itu, dibalik pintu..._

"(bisik...bisik...) Uwaaah! Akhirnya mereka berdua menikah juga! Aku senang sekali! (\^0^/)", ucap letnan muda Ross sambil melompat. Breda, Fallman, Havoc, dan kawan-kawan juga ikut nguping disitu.

"Asik ya...Black Hayate bakal punya temen berantem nih, huehehehehe! Kalau mau berantem sama Kolonel, aku diajak ya!", goda Alphonse.

"_Guk!_", Hayate pun merespon sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!", sontak semuanya pun tertawa. Sementara itu, ditengah gelak tawa dan kebahagiaan orang-orang, ada satu orang yang sedari tadi mulutnya komat-kamit tak karuan, Edward Elrick.

"Kakak...kakak kenapa...?"

"Al, berjuanglah sendiri untuk mengambil tubuhmu kembali, karena sepertinya aku akan mati dengan terhormat diacara pernikahan kolonel sialan dan letnan Riza"

**THE END**

Gimana?geje banget ya?wkwkwkwkwkw! (^,^) lagi-lagi ff saya menyiksa Edward, wkwwkkwkwk! pokoknya jangan lupa reviewnya ya aganwan dan aganwati...! Trims buat yang uda baca! (^.^)b

+gak bisa pulang gara-gara dicegat Edward+


End file.
